Galven and the Goddess?
by Maria65
Summary: Galven's thoughts drift to his past, a moment he had nearly forgotten. Something though suddenly catches his attention as he looks at his pupil, Keyara, who shows worry. What is his pupil's relation to the Goddess? Galven and Keyara belong to me, only.


It was dusk in Alcamoth as a young High Entia, seemingly young adult had he been Homs, sighed as he walked toward the railing of the upper level. He was finally where he wanted to be in life, one of the most respected Guards in Alcamoth, and even Antiqua respected him greatly. The man smiled, a gentle breeze blowing through his short hair and long wings, making him sigh in content.

"Oh, Goddess, you're here?" a voice said, snapping the man out of this thoughts.

He looked to his right, seeing Antiqua shake a woman's hand...yet something was off, in which the Guard had to do a double-take. The woman was...see through, transparent; but...she was beautiful. She had a lovely smile, soft purple eyes, with elegant wings...though they attached to her back. Was she a spirit of one of their ancestor's? He watched as her wings folded over her shoulders, draping around her like a cape...the skills of a Nopon. Just who was she?

"Have I come at a bad time?" She questioned and the Guard blushed...she had a lovely voice, and he took notice of the power behind it.

"N-not at all Goddess, you're welcome anytime." Antiqua said with a bow, causing the Guard jerked back a bit.

She was a Goddess? Maybe that's why she's transparent, she was down here to their world of Bionis in spirit form to see them.

"Hm? Oh my, I apologize I didn't see you there." the woman stated, before she smiled softly to him and walked toward him.

"What's your name?" Goddess asked, and the Guard stuttered.

"G-Galven. One o-of t-the imperial g-guards o-of t-the palace." Galven stated, and the Goddess smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you Galven, my name is Goddess." Goddess said and bowed, before she smirked.

"But you may call me Goddess Keyara, but not around others." Goddess said, and stood straight, Galven holding a look of shock.

She just told him her real name, but what did she mean 'not around others'? Did she see them talking alone at some point?

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Galven, I'm sure we'll see each other again." She said and gave a small curtsy, before she walked away...that answered his question.

 **Months Later:** Galven had found out what the woman said was true, for whenever she appeared, Antiqua would end up calling him and Goddess Keyara would spend time with Galven, getting to know each other, and finding out they were very similar. She even trained with him, showing him skills he had never heard of before and even besting him in their matches, but he was improving. Lately though...her appearances have been less and less frequent, to where it was only twice a month and it annoyed Galven.

"Who was that woman? She was...beautiful." Galven muttered, with a sigh.

"Galven?" a voice questioned and his eyes snapped open.

"Wh-what the?" Galven stuttered out and look around, realizing he was at Eryth Sea and it was night.

"Galven, are you okay?" a woman asked, and he straightened, and looked behind him.

He would've gasped...if he hadn't realized the woman was his pupil, Keyara, the young Homs looking at him worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her purple eyes shining in worry.

She was wearing her signature long sleeve black shirt under a dark blue, sleeveless vest, long dark blue pants, black boots and fingerless black gloves. Her black hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was down and flowing in the breeze.

"Hn? O-oh, y-yes, just thinking of the past." Galven said and stood, walking toward Keyara and smiling.

"Sorry if I worried you." He said and Keyara smiled cheerfully, making his eyes widened.

She reminded him of the Goddess with her hair down like that, and the softness and wisdom in her eyes was a dead look-a-like of the Goddess...then her name. Keyara...Goddess Keyara...and this Keyara, they were so similar. He began to wonder if she was a descendant of Goddess Keyara, or had Goddess Keyara been reborn as this Keyara, who was his pupil. Or...was this Keyara, actually Goddess Keyara?

"Galven, are you okay?" Keyara asked and he snapped out of his thoughts, before laughing.

"Haahaa, yeah I'm okay. I think I'm tired." Galven said, which resulted in Keyara laughing.

"You, tired?! The most respected, strongest guard, is tired?! The world of Bionis and Mechonis is ending!" Keyara joked, and Galven pouted at her.

"Excuse me, anyone can get tired." he stated, but Keyara kept laughing.

"I-haahaahaa, I know Galven. I'm-heeheehee-I'm just messin' with you." Keyara said, and sighed, calming down.

"Alright, let's head back to Alcamoth...beside's...I think Alvis might be getting worried." Keyara said with a chuckle, and Galven frowned.

He needed to have a 'chat' with Alvis about the mixed signals he's giving Keyara. He sighed, about ready to follow Keyara back, but stopped dead when he saw her. It was like a ghost, but it was obvious to him who Keyara was now. A ghost form of Goddess Keyara appeared around Keyara herself; the wings...the dress...the long hair...and the matching graceful smile...it was obvious who Keyara was now.

 _'So it's true...Keyara...if actually Goddess Keyara. The same one above the entrance to Alcamoth.'_ Galven thought, and chuckled.

 _'Who would've thought...that the woman in our presence, the woman who is scorned by Alcamoth, is actually our_ _Goddess.'_ Galven thought, and saw her wave to him and he smiled, jogging to catch up with her.

Keyara had some explaining to do, but for now he'd let her get some rest. They both had a hard day, even him with his thoughts drifting back to the past.


End file.
